Set Fire to the Rain
by BreeLand
Summary: "Elise," Erik whispered to his best friend. "You have to be strong. There's a fire in you that's burning to get out. You just have to ignite it. Together…we will bring him down." His lips pressed against hers. "Thanks, Erik." Erik/OC


_Set Fire to the Rain_

Chapter One

"Nothing will go Wrong"

Annelise's small fingers trembled in the hand of her older sister. Katherine glanced down to her younger sibling who was shaking in fear. The fourteen year old gave her a light squeeze of the hand and smiled.

"We will be okay," she whispered quickly to the girl as the train doors opened.

For the first time in days, Annelise and Katherine finally got fresh air. The two of them had been crammed on the train with many other people who were going to meet the face of death. They had been transferred to a new camp; one that was in Poland and one that Kat knew they weren't coming back from.

A few Nazi soldiers quickly pushed them off of the train, moving them into the camp. Elise let her eyes wonder and she scanned the camp. Horror passed through her heart as she saw what was around her. People, men, women, and children, worked to their deaths. A moment flashes where the young girl pictured the harsh labor they would have to do.

The siblings walked hand in hand into the mob of other Jews. A scared look was upon all their faces. Everyone knew what was coming as the entered the gates of yet another hell whole.

Abruptly, the people started to split in two as the Nazi guards pulled them apart to be transferred to different places in the camp. Annelise and Katherine had seen this before. They had been separated from their mother after the Nazi's transferred her to the gas chambers.

Screams and cries let out as families were separated from each other. Elise eyes watched as a young girl was pulled away from what seemed to be her older brother. Her brother held onto the small child for dear life but he failed and the soldiers took his last family member away.

Kat swiftly gripped her sister in her arms, not daring to let go. The older girl had it burned into her mind that she would not end up like the siblings who had been split a part moments before. One of the Nazi men harshly grabbed a hold on Elise. She let out a shout as tears streamed down her face in terror. The small girl placed out her hand to her older sister who was trying to regain her. Everything that Katherine feared ran through her body.

She didn't want to leave her ten year old sister. She didn't want to end up dead like her mother. She had to get Elise back. She just had to. Even if she died, which was her worse fear in this war, she would get her younger sister back.

"Kat!" The small girl cried as she reached out for her sister. "Come back!" The Nazi soldier pulled her once again away from the older girl.

Katherine fought against the man that was trying to contain her. She pushed him back bitterly, yelling harsh words to him in German. Tear stared pouring from her green eyes; her chestnut hair was in a mess. She took one last look into the eyes of her sister, Annelise. Their fingers seemed to graze each other for a split second. The words 'stay strong' drifted off the tongue of Kat. She was the pulled away.

Annelise yelled out a cry for her sister. "No!" She screamed loudly. "Don't take her from me!" She stirred in the man's arms, her skin boiling hot, literally. The Nazi quickly dropped her, his cloth in a burning blaze. The other guards rushed to his aid while others tackled the small girl.

She screamed once again for her sister causing her skin to boil once more. A fire lit around the camp. Everyone looked up in confusion and terror as if this couldn't be happening. It shouldn't be happening. This wasn't anything normal. Whatever Annelise was should not have existed in the eyes of the Nazi's. But they had seen this before. They had seen it with another small eleven year old boy that could control metal.

The Nazi's picked her up by the underarms, dragging her away. The ten year old kept crying for her sister but no answer came. The fires around the camp grew as her rage continued. Elise was now all alone. She didn't have a single family member left. She sighed after tantrum and the flames when down as they moved her inside.

* * *

They placed her in front of an unknown man. She glanced down at the bell that was smashed as if it wasn't a solid. Elise made her way to touch the crushed object but her hand was smacked and she remembered where she was, who she was, and what was sitting in front of her. She looked up to him.

"Why did you smack me?" She questioned him in German. It was obvious that he was from Germany.

"Name?" he asked with a smile.

Elise narrowed her eyes. "That did not answer my question. I want to know where I am and where my sister is. I want my sister!" In a split second the paper on the man's desk busted into a bunch of flames. "Not again," she whispered. The girl let out a sigh and just as the fire had appeared it was gone.

The man before her had a smug smirk on his face as he picked up the burnt paper. "You," he said, showing her the paper. "Can control your abilities."

"Why do you want to know?" She inquired in a snappy voice. "It shouldn't matter to you."

His grin seemed to widen. The man pulled out a new piece of paper and looked to be writing. "Katherine," he muttered under his breath as he wrote away. "K-A-T-H-E-R-I-N-E," he whispered. He looked up to her. "That was the name that you were shouting right? Now see," he said as he leaned in. "That is a very common name. But I am sure that someone that looks similar to you isn't common. I will find your sister and send her straight to the gas chambers if you do not answer."

A horror expression crossed her face but she quickly sealed it. "My…my name is Annelise Müller," she confessed. "I'm ten years old. And yes, I can sort of control my powers."

The man smiled in a pleased manner. "Very good," he said "Now show me again." He placed a piece of paper in front of the girl.

She stared down at it for a moment, her lips in a fine line. She exhaled and a fire was set to the paper causing it to curl up as it burnt into a crisp.

"Now make it stop."

Her emerald eyes locked with the blaze and then it disappeared. The only thing left was a small black paper and a burned stain on the desk. The man leaned over and patted the girl on the head.

"My name is Klaus Schmidt, and I am not here to hurt you. Think of this arrangement as a safe house."

"You mean that I won't be brutally starved to death or put into a gas chamber for being Jewish," she stated with anger and rage laced in her voice. His smile seemed to say the words "precisely" but he didn't say anything on the matter. "I want my sister."

Klaus didn't say anything about that matter either. "I think you should meet someone."

* * *

Elise stood as Schmidt knocked on the door. Her arms were crossed in anger. This man, Schmidt, was confusing. He didn't give her any information about her sister who she had protested about. The small girl broke out of her raged daze and stared at the small door. She tilted her head to the side in wonder of what would happen when the door would open.

The entrance to the room unlocked with a clicking noise as a boy emerged from it. His eyes seemed cold as ice as he scanned over Schmidt. He moved his glaze over to the female in front of him. Elise smiled a bit but not very much.

He was like no other person she had seen before. His eyes were a beautiful color that she was in love with. It reminded her of the snowy days when she would have snow ball fights with her sister. His hair was a dark color but matched him perfectly. He was perfect.

"This is Erik," The man told Elise. She smiled.

"Erik…I like that name."

* * *

Annelise watched as Erik zipped up his wetsuit. His face was in such a determined state. She smiled, memories of them trying to get to this point flooded into her head. Her small went to pull her chestnut hair into a ponytail. She wrapped the hair around the base, where the hair tie was, creating a bun.

"You ready?" His voice came, knocking Elise out of her trance.

She stared at him for a few seconds not even understanding what he was asking and then it all clicked. The woman nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I'm ready," She said to him in a hushed tone.

Her pace became quicker as she zipped up her wetsuit just like Erik had done before. She pulled on her right leather glove in a hurry. When she went to get her left one off the table Erik gripped her arm and stared into her green eyes.

"You're nervous."

She let out a laugh and pushed him away. Elise's hand went to grab her glove. "I'm not nervous, Erik," She lied through her teeth, pulling on the glove. Erik knew that she was lying. After being together all these years he could read her like a book and she could do the same to him.

"Elise," he said in a dragged out way. "You're lying."

The woman stopped putting on her gloves and turned to her best friend. A concern looked was placed in his icy blue eyes.

"Erik," she replied in a dragged out manner just as he did. "I just…" she was trying to find the words for him. "I don't want to mess up. You know why I hate Schmidt." She placed her hands on her shoulders. "I want to do this for Kat…and for you."

He shook his head. "You forgot to mention the whole water thing."

She huffed. "Really, you're going to bring that up? Erik, you have to understand that if something goes wrong I can't help you for about sixty seconds. You know that once my body temperature lowers that it takes a bit of time to go back up. I can't use fire if I'm cold. I don't fear water."

"Fine," he whispered to her. "You don't fear water." He kissed her on the forehead and smiled. "Nothing will go wrong."


End file.
